I Get a Trick Out of You (Precure Version)
The Happy Precure Friends are celebrating a birthday, complete with a cake and a small stage set up for entertainment. The group begins to cheer as Cure Lovely the magician takes the stage, arriving in a puff of smoke that covers the entire audience in ashes. She pulls a canary from her top hat and throws it into the air to fly away, but the bird falls to the floor, dead. Cure Lovely sheepishly does a small dance and kicks the canary off the stage. Cure Lovely now asks for a volunteer, and Cure Princess eagerly raises her hand. Cure Lovely selects Cure Princess, who gets into a box onstage with her feet hanging out one end and her head hanging out the other. Cure Lovely takes out a saw and cuts the box in half, but upon her pulling the pieces apart, Cure Princess is revealed to be cut in half as well. Her intestines somehow stay connected, keeping her alive. Everyone gasps and Cure Tender shrieks very loudly. Cure Lovely looks down to see the damage and immediately panics, pushing the two halves of the box back together to hide the intestines. As an ambulance races Cure Princess (still in the box from earlier) to the hospital, Cure Lovely is relieved to see Cure Princess's heart start beating again after flatlining. Cure Lovely leans against the back door of the ambulance, but the door opens, causing Cure Lovely to fall out. She grabs onto Cure Princess's feet to stop herself from falling, but this causes the lower part of the box Cure Princess is in to fall out of the ambulance. Cure Princess cries in pain as her intestines get stretched out while Cure Lovely and the box are dragged along behind the ambulance. Cure Lovely tries pulling on Cure Princess's intestines to get herself and the box she is riding on back into the ambulance, but this only succeeds in pulling the other half of the box out of the ambulance. Eventually, the box rolls up to the hospital where the ambulance is parked. As the scene changes, Cure Lovely enters Cure Princess's hospital room, where a stitch-covered Cure Princess is just waking up. Cure Lovely, obviously nervous, lightens the mood by pulling a bouquet of flowers from her hat. Cure Princess laughs, and Cure Lovely, feeling more confident, tries another trick. Now she pulls out a newspaper page and rolls it into a cone. Looking around the room for some liquid, Cure Lovely takes the blood pack from Cure Princess's IV and pours the blood into the cone. She opens the paper to reveal that the blood has disappeared. Unfortunately, Cure Princess needed that blood to survive, and she dies shortly after Cure Lovely completes her trick. Cure Lovely becomes horrified and shocked and throws down a vial which emits a large puff of smoke, similar to the one she entered the show with. When the smoke clears, we see Cure Lovely sprawled out on the floor, dead, with smoke and ash covering her body. Several parts of her dress are on fire. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Rainbowsandra's episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Crossover Episodes